This invention relates to conveyor systems and more particularly to article handling or positioning mechanisms for serially conveying or transporting hot glass articles between two or more work stations and into precise locations or alignment. Ordinarily, one type of such conveyor for transporting such articles involves one or more feed chains or belts having a plurality of spaced-apart transport fingers or arms thereon for engaging individual articles. Other types of such conveyors involve moving the articles either individually, or collectively as a group, from a stationary or moving surface by means of pusher bars or sweep-outs to another transport surface on which precise article location is a requisite.
Conveyor systems comprising stationary or moving transport surfaces with modules or pockets extending from one side of the conveyor transport surface are widely used for the conveyance of newly-formed articles or workpieces in the glass container manufacturing industry. It is common for newly-formed articles such as glass containers to be pushed along dead plates or transfer plates by ware contacting modules or pockets which move close to but normally out of contact with such transfer plates or surfaces. The pockets must be padded in most cases to avoid damaging the glassware or creating detrimental checks on their side surfaces which can have an adverse effect on the quality of such ware. The pockets must be heat-resistant to withstand the elevated temperatures of the glass articles for long-term continuous use without replacement. The pockets must be sufficiently strong to avoid breakage of their components, and ready replacement of article contacting members due to wear or damage must be anticipated. The transport mechanism must have sufficient strength to carry a plurality of modules wherein each module constitutes a finger holder and one or more individual fingers retained by the finger holder. It is highly desirable that removal and replacement of an individual finger be readily accomplished in repairing or replacing a damaged or worn module.
Conveyor systems where the present invention is especially applicable may be comprised of so-called curved-chain conveyors, sweep-out mechanisms and lehr-bar pusher mechanisms, all of which are normally located between the forming machine and the annealing lehr in the manufacture of glass containers. In each case in the high-speed production of high-quality glass containers, the containers must be handled with special care to avoid any deformation or surface marring or checking during their movement in plural groups or individually as required while possessing considerable residual heat of formation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved component for various types of conveyor systems having replaceable heat-resistant fingers or arms especially adapted to transporting newly-formed hot glass articles without marring or checking the same. The systems normally have a series of spaced-apart modules for retaining a series of complementary-shaped fingers in positively locked but readily replaceable arrangement. Each of the holders has one or more tapered locking slots therein adapted to receive a heat-resistant solid lubricant-type finger or plate having a complemental tapered tongue therein. The fingers are formed from moldable thermoset fibrous-containing material adapted to wear and heat-resistant use under severe operating conditions.
It is especially desirable that the working components of each module be strongly secured to the bar or chain, or other operating mechanism, and that rugged connection permitting ready detachment and replacement, or reversibility of the working finger-like components be provided, while supporting each of the fingers in a suitable holder very rigidly upon the bar or chain or other mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved conveyor system of the plural modular-pocket type having replaceable molded finger elements in their working areas. Another object is to provide markedly improved connecting means between the replaceable working elements or molded fingers of each module and the module moving mechanism. Obviously, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.